Kids
by Mithros
Summary: After 19 years the gundam pilots and their children get together again from the POV of Duo's daughter
1. The Reunion

Kids  
  
Kairi watched as her father paced the room.  
  
Man it was just an old school reunion I mean sure they were his old gundam buddies but surely it wasn't that big a deal. So what if every other of his mates had got married settled down and had a son . he shouldn't be ashamed that he was still single and had a teenage daughter, come on where's the fun in that!  
  
"Dad will you please stop pacing or your going to wear a hole in the floor and ..." I was interrupted by a loud yowl followed by a tabby blur disappearing out of the kitchen door " your going to stand on Shinigami . again!"  
  
He shot me an apologetic look and hit his head against the fridge. I laughed . I couldn't help it. Here was my father the 'God of Death' as he had been nicknamed getting freaked by a reunion! I mean . yeah he had changed since he had last seen them but he still looked near enough the same!  
  
His eyes were the same his hair was the same his weight was still the same only a few laughter lines here and there had changed him. He was only 35 which bearing in mind I'm 16 is pretty young to be a dad. But he was the greatest dad a girl could ask for.  
  
The kids at school thought it was weird how my mother had just dumped me on his doorstep and how our relationship was more best mates than father daughter but you know what . I don't care!  
  
A stranger looking in from outside our kitchen window would have had a great laugh.  
  
A teenage girl with dark hair and a wicked set of pyjamas (black with little pink skull n cross bones on) sitting on her kitchen worktop laughing her head off at a middle aged guy with a long ass braid hitting his head against a nice shiny aluminium fridge . strange non? Ahwell .  
  
"Ok dad I'm going to get dressed . what should I be wearing to meet this amazing awe inspiring group of amazing awe inspiring pilots?"  
  
"Whatever you want dearest daughter (he said this with quite a large dose of sarcasm may I add) just be yourself . I will be wearing my usual attire."  
  
By usual attire he means black . man could that man pull off black . just like me. I do look the spitting image of my dad, same eyes same basic facial structure, most people think he's my older brother but alas he is not. I ran up the stairs in my usual fashion (two at a time) and into my room.  
  
Turquoise and black walls with . yes you guessed it black furnishings, man I love living with a father who's more of a kid then I am. I chucked on jeans, a black t-shirt with the words "Are you stalking me? Cause that would be super" written across it (yes I have a random sense of humour . so sue me!) and my sneakers. Along with the usual bracelets, watch, leather wrist band, assortment of rings, tikki necklace, hoops in ears and studded headband. With this various assortment of clothing, a heavy dose of eyeliner and dare I say it accessories I grabbed my black jacket and bounced back down the stairs.  
  
"You ready to go daddy darling?" I said with an amazingly good British accent seeing as I'm an American teen. He looked up at me and grinned.  
  
"Yeah lets go let's see if the old gang remember Shinigami . Duo . "The God Of Death!!". He grabbed his keys and we jumped into the truck and off down the road.  
  
"I will always love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" man my dad had a pair of lungs as he sang along to a real oldie. apparently this was the 23rd time this song had been re recorded . cant see why they bothered myself.  
  
I chucked in a rock album and began the long drive with some decent music. About half way there we stopped at a gas station. I hopped out and made for the loos. Jeez sometimes I could kill my dad.  
  
I exited through the door and spotted my dads head in amongst the comics. I wandered over to him to peek a look over his shoulder 'without' him spotting me. He was reading a gundam comic I mean how egotistical can you get!!  
  
I tapped him on the shoulder and put on my best 'annoyedemployeetryingtogetridofyouinthemostpolitemanner' (A/N annoyed employee trying to get your attention in the most polite manner) voice and said "Excuse me sir are you planning on buying that magazine? We're a gas station not a library."  
  
He quickly shoved the magazine back onto the rack and spun around to face me with an apologetic look. That look that says 'please I didn't mean to I'm just an innocent little boy come on you know you just want to hug me!!!' That look had got him out of a lot of tight spots especially when he was younger and a full time pilot.  
  
I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing in fact I was laughing so hard I nearly wet myself man did he look funny.  
  
He didn't find it quite so funny . nor did the employee who I had impersonated earlier. Dad grabbed my hand as we legged it out and almost collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
  
But hey we were on the road and off to . the reunion. oooooh! 


	2. Meeting

We pulled up outside of a massive hotel. I stepped out of the truck and slammed the door behind me my dad doing likewise on the other side.  
  
We glanced at each other over the bonnet and simultaneously wolf whistled, it was pretty impressive . no scratch that . it was AMAZING! The lobby was just as impressive.  
  
We got some funny looks from passer bys . there was me and my dad both dressed in black looking well kinda scruffy and everyone else dressed up to the nines. Even the staff were turning their noses up at us but jeez this place was awesome. apparently Quatre an old friend of my dads was loaded and this was small fry to him . I hope he doesn't turn out to be like these people round here . they are way rude! I mean so what if I'm not dressed in labels and tottering around on high heels looking down my nose at people I'm quite happy staying 5 ft 5 with both feet in sneakers planted solidly on the ground.  
  
I turned around to see my dad looking seriously enraged. this was never good! I jogged back over to hear the snooty looking lady apologising for calling my dad Mrs Maxwell!! Lordy Lord dad was going to have a cow!!  
  
After much apologising we were led off to another room and left at the doors with the knowledge that all the other guests had arrived which did not look so peachy.  
  
Suddenly I was kinda nervous . we were what . half an hour late due to my dads' head banging episode and we looked totally out of place and beyond that set of big doors were a load of my dads old friends with their perfect pilot, wife and son combo.  
  
I glanced over at my dad who looked like he was about to turn and run so I did what any loving daughter would. I plastered a smile on my face grabbed his hand and pushed open the door. 12 sets of eyes glued themselves to my dad and me. He stood beside me gripping my hand.  
  
There was a tense silence . you could hear a pin drop before a blonde guy ran over shouting "Duo!!" man he was my dads age but looked like a 10 year old!  
  
His messy blonde hair fell over his aqua eyes as he furiously pumped my dads hand sporting a 100 kilowatt smile.  
  
His glance came to rest on me. "Hello!! You must be Kairi, I have heard a lot about you god you look just like Duo! This is my son Alvin" at this point I decided I liked the guy .. he had a lot of enthusiasm and made me laugh . his kid looked like a fallen angel but looked kinda pissed off at having to leave his group of friends.  
  
The dads or "pilots" were in one corner, wives in another and kids in a third. My dad was gone now with his little group and I was kinda left just standing there as Alvin had gone back to his group. Cant say I thought much of the little dick . he seemed kinda snotty and spoilt which was weird as his dad was soooo lovely!  
  
Ok I was pissed off now.  
  
My dad had buggered off which I didn't really mind that much as these were his friends but the others could of at least tried to talk to me. Well I was gunna go talk to them whether they wanted me to or not.  
  
I sauntered over and did my customary greeting of a "hey" and a salute something me and my dad shared . cant remember where it originated from and was rewarded with ... silence. Man . tough crowd.  
  
Suddenly a hand was shoved in front of me with a "hey". I glanced up at the boy who had finally given me a break and chucked me a lifeline. He was a bit taller then me but they again who the hell wasn't and had bright blue eyes and a dark shock of hair. He looked kind of stern but as I shook a massive grin came over his face. man was that welcoming but looked strange. He was Heero's son and looked the spit that's why it was so strange to see him smile!  
  
I'de only seen pictures of Heero but he was NEVER smiling. Never ever . not even a little bit.  
  
I thought it was time I introduced my lovely self "My names Kairi and I guess you know I'm Duos daughter me being the only daughter of a pilot and all."  
  
"Yeah I'm Parr . son of Mr death glare Yuy." I laughed at this name I couldn't help myself though I soon shut up when Parr placed his inherited death glare upon me . man that thing was scary!!  
  
"See its no laughing matter!"  
  
said Parr his face covered with his usual grin. The smallest of the boys glared at me which .luckily for him Parr noticed  
  
"Quit it Dawai I don't mind!!"  
  
"She should show respect to you" was the clipped reply.  
  
Jeez. who shoved a stick up his ass! Parr raised an eyebrow at me before introducing the other boy who stood silently, his eyes barely visible through his fringe "This is Beck don't ask me how he can see with his hair like that but he seems to inherited some crazy hair traits from his father over there". He pointed towards a tall silent man with hair covering up one eye. Beside him stood a very cheerful looking woman.  
  
"That's Trowa and Lana Barton. and over there", he pointed to a man with a shock of dark hair like his own and a blonde smiling woman "are my parents Heero and Relena Yuy and the Chinese couple are Wufei and Chiana Chang who are Dawai's parents and erm . Quatre and Elizabeth Winner. Who you already know as Alvin's parents and your dad."  
  
I absorbed this information quickly . before looking over at my dad again. He looked happy but slightly uncomfortable.  
  
The wives had joined the group and he felt alone. "So where's your mum?" Parr's question caught me slightly off guard as I stood watching my father look uncomfortable .they had probably asked him the same question.  
  
"She's erm . I don't know. She left me on my dads doorstep with just a note saying 'this is Kairi your daughter, I'm sorry its better this way. Ever yours Raine' so. well ... I just don't know." I shrugged my shoulders and plastered a smile across my face before glancing over at my dad and watch him copy the shrug and grin combo. sometimes it was scary how alike we were. 


	3. Dinner

Suddenly a bell rang. Quatre looked delighted and my dad glanced over at me and shrugged his shoulders. Obviously he had no idea what was going on either.  
  
The big doors opposite the ones we had entered in opened and there was a massive table. I looked around it and found my name card between my father and Parr . Wahay!  
  
That's when it hit me . the whole room was sparkling clean and white and the staff were dressed impeccably. I suddenly felt WAY underdressed. I heard Alvin comment on my clothing before sniggering . man did I feel like punching him but I cheered up when Beck just looked at him in a way that said, "shut up".  
  
I kinda liked Beck. In the small time I'd been talking to the Gundam Juniors he had been very quiet which was like the opposite of me but he was so solid and down to earth and you could tell he was actually listening properly. Alvin I could strangle . if Quatre weren't such a nice bloke I swear to god. but anyway back to dinner.  
  
Ok . bad start I cant even read the menu. I glanced around and was scared shitless by everyone looking quite calmly at there menu. then Parr leant over and whispered "Can you read a thing this menu says or am I right in assuming were both completely confused?"  
  
I giggled as my dad turned the menu upside down trying to work out why he couldn't real it. Well I was until Alvin sniggered then I shot him a glare which though isn't as powerful as Heero's or Parr's was still a thing to behold.  
  
That's when he fell off his chair . that moment will always be held close to my heart as the whole room erupted into laughter and Alvin stood up bright red before starting to scream at me. Can't say I was much impressed . I didn't MAKE him fall off his chair. Well after that little episode I'm glad to say that with some good sleuth skills myself and Parr managed to work out what the stuff was . basically we asked his handy pocket translator that had been given to him as a 'Birthday' present . I'd kill anyone who got me a pocket translator but hey!  
  
The rest of the dinner passed quite uneventfully but by the end of it me and Parr were pretty firm friends and we even got Beck to laugh which judging from the shocked looks on some peoples faces was quite an achievement. After dinner we all trooped back into the room . well after we had waited for my dad to eat his second desert which I'm used to as were the other pilots but the wives and sons looked a tad shocked. me and my dad can eat for the world. plus the odd colony.  
  
I was feeling extremely full by this point so made my way quickly to a big cushy looking sofa in front of the fire. I felt a pair or hands cover my eyes and a voice say, "Guess who." I laughed "Hmm . I don't know could it be . daddy darling?"  
  
I was rewarded with a laugh and his violet eyes appearing upside down in front of my identical eyes. "Correct! I will make a pilot of you yet!! How you holding up? I know it's kind of awkward and all being the only female pilot junior here but you reckon you can last a bit longer kid?"  
  
"Yeah sure . as long as I can kill Alvin . and maybe Dawai?" I answered with a hopeful look on my face.  
  
Again he laughed and ruffled my hair before leaning further over so he was balancing upside down and whispered in my ear " Apparently he's only mean to people he really likes . but I reckon I should be going cause Parr looks like he's about to blow a gasket as he wants to come join you but doesn't want to ruin this tender father daughter moment!" and with that his head withdrew and he was bounding across the room with a quick wink over his shoulder before rejoining his fellow pilots.  
  
He was right . only 10 seconds later Parr had jumped over the sofa next to me closely followed by Beck only he walked sedately round the sofa and sat down on the other side of me with a small smile.  
  
I glanced over the back of the sofa to where the other gundam juniors were and was shot a VERY annoyed look from Alvin who immediately turned his back on me and started ranting to Dawai .probably about me but hey who cares!!!  
  
Being full of food and sitting in front of a very warm fire in a very cushy armchair was having an effect on my concentration and my eyes kept closing for brief period of time. I wriggled around to get more comfy and found leaning against Parr was pretty damn comfy.  
  
I was just about to drop off to sleep when I was doused in FREEZING cold water. I leapt up closely followed by Parr to see Alvin standing there holding and empty glass but rather than the smug look I expected to see on his face all I could see was one of shock.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him and suddenly noticed my dad peeping round from behind him. "I didn't mean to!! I just kinda erm . wasn't looking and ran into him" my dad stuttered grinning like an idiot.  
  
I shook my head at him and laughed.  
  
Man sometimes my dad was a right royal pain in the butt. not to mention the clumsiest person I knew! Well . bygones will be bygones so I held my hand out to Alvin . again.  
  
"Truce?" I asked . he looked kinda shocked for a minute before slowly extending his hand "truce" he replied.  
  
"Grand .so . who's gunna lend me some clothes?" 


	4. Games

I stood in the hotel room surveying myself in the mirror.  
  
I didn't look to bad I guess... I could carry off Parr's clothing pretty well ... his grey/blue baggy cords fit me just fine and in fact were better then any of my baggies which dragged along the ground cause these rested on my shoes and so were off the floor! Man they were comfy to!  
  
His black and white pinstripe shirt was nice to and had double cuffs! MAN!!! So ... on the whole I didn't look too bad. The shirt was a bit big but I looked half decent ... in fact I may steal the shirt... hee hee!  
  
A knock on the door reminded me Parr was still standing outside his room waiting for me. "Come on in" I called.  
  
He opened the door cautiously and stepped in. The doors slammed behind him and I leapt out and attacked him with a pillow... I am such a kid!! It didn't take him long to fend me off and make a break for the bed where he to became armed.  
  
"So... you think you can take me on?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me with a cheeky grin, "Yeah I do!" I said before launching myself across the room towards him. After about 15 minutes we were lying in a heap on his bed laughing ourselves silly.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Hey its Alvin can we come in?" I glanced across at Parr and was awarded with a devilish grin.  
  
We both made our way across to the door and positioned ourselves on either side before Parr said (whilst muffling his voice with his hands over his mouth) "Yeah sure come on in!" The door opened and the three boys entered ... fools!!  
  
We pummelled them until Beck managed to grapple my pillow out of my hands before sitting on me and hitting me repeatedly with it. Parr was faring slightly better being on the bed and bouncing around until he tripped over Alvin who had just fallen over. Then he to was pinned and pummelled. I looked up at Beck and grinned.  
  
I grinned my world famous grin ...an exact copy of my dads before whispering in his ear "Lets go kick some BUTT!!!" and...we did though it ended up and everyone versus everyone.  
  
I got up and crawled up to the bed and sat down Indian style leaning against the headboard. The rest of the Gundam Juniors came and joined moi and so started ... truth or dare.  
  
First up was Parr who was sitting on my left... "Now then ... truth or dare?" "Dare" Parr answered with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Now then what was I going to get this poor boy to do ... hee hee hee I no .... "I dare you to moony the 'rents" I said raising an eyebrow in a questioning gesture... now would he do it? "Dare accepted" Parr replied.  
  
We all legged it out of the door and down towards the sitting room where the 'rents were gathered. He peeked back over his shoulder before taking a deep breath pulling his trousers and boxers down and backing into the room.  
  
I was rolling on the floor laughing as I heard my dads 'giggle' not only was Parr mooning the perfect soldier and co but my dad was giggling like a school girl.  
  
5 minutes later we were all back upstairs sitting on Parr's bed with him still red in the face from embarrassment and me red in the face from the tickle attack I had been subject to as soon as he had pulled his trousers back up.  
  
Next up was Parr getting to truth or dare someone ... I wonder who he would choose... "Kairi ... truth or dare?" How did I guess? Hee hee ... "Dare" I replied... I wasn't going to be outdone by Parr ... never!! He looked at me with a mischievous evil glint in his eye and suddenly I wished I'd picked truth.  
  
"You my dear Kairi have to kiss ..." here he paused and looked about the room. To tell you the truth none of them were particularly ugly though I didn't really want to kiss someone I hardly knew... never mind... that's when Parr's eyes came to rest on Beck ... the poor boy looked like he wished the ground would just open up and swallow him.  
  
Of the three he would be the one who was least likely to of had a girlfriend and to be picked to kiss me... the worlds most confident girly (just look at my father what chance did I have of being a demure naïve little wallflower!!) probably scared the pants off of him.  
  
Well ... I was going to give him an ego boost like he'd never experienced in his life!  
  
"Beck ... you have to kiss Beck" Parr said before turning to me with a smug look on his face... yeah like I hadn't worked out it was going to be Beck like 10 minutes ago!  
  
I grinned at Beck ... jeez poor kid before crawling across the circle to where he was sat. He looked at me through his crazy fringe as though I was about to kill him or subject him to extreme torture. Aww it wasn't fair to do this to the poor kid... ahwell!  
  
I leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips. He didn't move. He was probably frozen in shock but hey! I moved away a bit and smiled at him. He returned the smile accompanied with a look of utter relief. I turned to Parr who gave me a look of contempt and said "Properly this time." I have to admit its exactly what I would have said had it been role reversal time but man I didn't want to subject Beck to more of it.  
  
I glanced at Beck and he smiled at me and nodded. WOAH ok he didn't mind... cant say I saw that one coming but man did he look cute! Not really my type though ... I needed someone who I could talk to and have a laugh with and though he looked like a sweetun I'd end up walking all over him.  
  
But anyway back to reality. I leant in for the second time and kissed him again ... properly... I wont bore you with gory details but Beck is a damn good pull for a first timer ... though I must keep it a secret! I don't want some blond bimbo stealing him from me!! Hee hee!!  
  
Though I must say we were rudely interrupted by Heero and Relena entering the room they were sharing with their son. "Your father is outside" was all Heero said even though he had just caught me making out with some guy I hardly knew on his bed... EEP!!  
  
I grinned, chirped "Cheers Mr.Yuy" and legged it out the room. On the other side I bumped into my dad who had been listening.  
  
"Yes Daddio?" I asked. "I told Quatre we were leaving tonight.." My face fell "But he said he had already booked a room so we will be off after breakfast tomorrow instead ... is that ok?" At this my face brightened up again "Yeah Daddio its grand! These guys are well alright!" He laughed before saying, "Ok lets gooooooo!!!" "Wait a mo let me say bye to the guys!" I said before knocking on the partly closed door.  
  
Parr's face soon filled the small gap wearing its usual manic grin. "Hello little lady how can I help ya?" "Hey I'm off to my room with my dad so I'll see you guys tomorrow yeah?" I heard my name mentioned and my ears pricked up.  
  
But ... Parr moved outside and closed the door quietly behind him ... DAMN HIM!! "Yeah I think Beck should be recovered by then and anyway the rest of the guys have just been ordered off to their rooms by my dad but yeh breakfast tomorrow will see you there! And if your anything like your dad then going by what my dad has said that'll be around 11!!" "To right!! Well I'm off before Daddy darling blows a gasket ciao hun!" I said holding my arms out for a hug.  
  
He put his arms round my waist hugged me tight then lifted me up in the air, spun me round and placed me back on the floor... FUN!!! "Hee hee cheers matey!!! Say bye to the others for me!!" I said before running off down the corridor after my dad.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken a stupidly long time to get this up but Sarah hasn't got the net and I had no idea how to upload as that's the bit Sarah does but I decided I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer and so have got another chappy up!! Ok .. well there's only one more chap to go of this story BUT ... If you want I will do another one of them like ... another year down the line and so on until you guys tell me to shut up!!! What ya think? Anyhow thanks to you ALL for reviewing its SOOOO appreciated but ... hows about you review this one to eh? Go on ... for old times sake!!! 


	5. Farewell

I got up around 11 as predicted by Parr (creepy non?) mainly because my dad was firstly jumping on my bed until I woke up and threw my pillow at him and secondly because said father then gripped my ankles and pulled me out of bed (oh and if your wondering where I got pjs from ... the hotel provided some lovely blue stripy ones WOO!)  
  
He got punched for that hee hee I'm a cruel father beater "Parentline Parentline help me my abusive daughter is beating me!!!" Were my father's exact words whilst pretending to speak on his mobile ... he is mentally unstable.  
  
After a few minutes of laughing so hard I couldn't breathe I jumped in the shower and then put on my own clothes and folded Parr's at the end of my bed. Looking at them there made me feel kinda sad.  
  
I had only met these guys yesterday but I sure as hell was gunna miss them. They all lived on Earth pretty close together but we lived on colony L2.  
  
My dad had a salvage/garage and was the best in the universe!!  
  
I of course was his second and was almost as good as him. We didn't come into the big main city often so hadn't really heard of the hotel we were staying in now. Quatre had offered to bring everyone here from Earth, which sounded weird seeing as it would have been easier to take me and my dad to Earth but we couldn't take the 3 days off that everyone else could and we shouldn't really of spent last night here as we has quite a few repairs waiting at the shop but hell!!  
  
Were the best so people will wait...and if not...well we don't care!!  
  
Anyway me and my dad left the room and went in search of brekkie and if it hadn't been for my fathers acute sense of smell for all things foody I doubt we ever would have found it.  
  
By the time we got there everyone else was already there. Adults on one table kids on the other the one empty chair was between Parr and Beck which would be mine! I parked my arse and glanced around. They were completely silent... was kinda creepy sitting there being stared at... "WHAT!! Do I have something stuck to my head or something?" "No. It's just were gunna miss you ya no... we only met ya yesterday but ah man!!" Said Parr before collapsing onto my shoulder.  
  
"Right...." I said picking up an ice cube out of Becks drink and placing it just inside his shirt collar ... mean aren't I! "ARGGGHH" came the much- awaited response.  
  
What ensued was a full-blown food fight!!! It started out just us flicking things at each other ... Alvin got a face full of porridge, which was his, but Parr gave him a helping hand when he was trying to eat it after of course he had shoved a few million ice cubes down my shirt ... and then down my trousers as soon as I stood up so whilst he was terrorising Alvin I was fishing ice cubes out of my soggy undies!  
  
Even Dawai joined in the food fight which none of us saw coming but I guess he really just wanted to get Parr back for flicking fruit loops at him.  
  
We ended up in a line in the corridor between all our rooms covered in breakfast foods and still giggling.  
  
The 'rents stood infront well all the 'rents save my dad who stood in the kids line covered in food and giggling. What can I say ... my dad likes to have fun!!!  
  
Anyway we ended up standing there covered in food ranging from fruit loops to scrambled eggs and giggling like a bunch of nutters with a line of 'rents TRYING I stress the word TRYING because they all looked as if they were trying not to laugh except Heero who was trying to glare at us but failing so he just went for looking neutral.  
  
We were chastised... not particularly harshly and all sent to our respective rooms to get cleaned up ... it was about this point that I suddenly realised I was very hungry but ... I don't think I'd be welcomed back into the dining room.  
  
Me and my dad trudged into our room where I immediately collapsed in a pile on the floor saying "Dad I'm wasting away I'm sooo hungry... I ... I don't think I can make it" my dad gave me a standing ovation and threw a snickers and a packet of crisps at me. I gaped at him in amazement "What can I say I don't like posh food ... and I'm always hungry! It's best to be prepared!" He replied with a shrug and a grin.  
  
At that I launched myself at him and knocked him over with a rib crushing hug ... man I love my dad ... no one has one like him. He's one in a million the best dad in the world and I love him so much. People feel sorry for me because I don't have a mum. As soon as I tell them their attitude towards me changes and they just radiate pity but I don't care that I don't have a mum my love towards my dad and the love he gives me in return is all I need. We sat there on the floor arms around each other with his chin resting on the top of my head. We sat like this quite often usually on the roof looking at the sky. It was times like this we would spill our heart and souls to each other. I told everything to my dad I never kept anything from him and I think it would break his heart if I did; my trust in him means the world to him. And his trust in me means the world to me.  
  
He sighed kissed the top of my head then lifted me up and dropped me in the bathtub. "Wash up kid we're going home!" "Yes SIR!!!"  
  
After my bath I redressed in Parrs clothing which I would have to wear home ... oh no how terrible hee hee hee!! And waited for my dad to get out the bath and get redressed. We all stood in the foyer.  
  
We had got there first which was very unusual but then again we didn't have to pack... and had waited for the rest of the gang.  
  
I firstly thanked all the adults especially Quatre for paying for it all and then made my way over to the gundam juniors.  
  
"So... this is it." They nodded and I'm happy to say they all looked quite upset. They would all see each other back on Earth but I was a colony gal. "You can keep the clothes. That way you cant forget me... us" "As if I could Parr-bug!!" He giggled. Man he had a cute giggle  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm going to miss ya! I haven't known you long but I'm still going to miss you ... and I know Beck will and I doubt he could forget you ...even if he REALLY wanted to!!" Beck blushed at that poor guy.  
  
My dad had already finished his goodbyes so I reckoned I had better wrap up the goodbyes. "Well I'll miss you all masses and masses ..." I said whilst hugging each one individually until I got to Parr. "See you around" he said before swinging me around again. I laughed and pulled him closer to me "Yeah see you around kiddo" and then with a cheeky grin and salute I jumped in the truck and me and Daddio hit the highway.  
  
It wasn't until half way home that I noticed a slip of paper in back pocket 'Hey K, Didn't think you'd get away that easy did ya? Anyway here's a list of names addresses and contact details to us guys ... get in touch or we will come and find you!!!'  
  
I slipped it back in my pocket tipped my dad black cap over my eyes and leant back in my seat contendly.  
  
A/N: So ... wadda ya think? Next year reunion? Or a random reunion with just kids or something? I don't know! Give me ideas oh mighty reviewers cause this fic is finished!! Please please please I need ideas! Thank you to all of those people who have reviewed and will review ( You know you want to ) this chapter I am forever in your debt!! Anyway gimmee feedback!! Love Claire!! 


	6. Kids 2!

Hey guys I know I'm not supposed to do this but I just thought I'd tell you Kids 2 is up so please look at it and tell me what you think!! Oh and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers for this fic I love you all dearly and anyone who has any input on what they want to go into Kids 2 email me and tell me! Thanks ever so!! Love Claire 


End file.
